Only in Dreams
by Sweet Cats
Summary: PERCABETH! - Both think that what they want only happens in their dreams. Is it true? PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY INSIDE FOR IMPORTANT INFO, INCLUDING SPECIAL REASONS FOR THE "T". I DO NOT SWEAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>This is a totally cliché story from your's truly, but it isn't the normal highschool (no demigods) AU because it's a bit different in it's own way. And I don't swear unless "crap" counts, and any sayings they say in the books like, "Oh my gods". Just read it though, kay? It's an order. Maybe. Anyways.. Here is what you need to know..<strong>  
><strong>-Nico is not gay in this AU. He likes Thalia and she likes him back. So you will see a bit of Thalico!<strong>  
><strong>-The main couplefocus is Percabeth. I will overfill the fluff-o-meter!**  
><strong>-Leyna.<strong>  
><strong>-Tratie.<strong>  
><strong>-Frazel.<strong>  
><strong>-Jasper.<strong>  
><strong>-Who am I missing? NOT doing anything Luke! (By the way, you aren't gonna see Paul because he <strong>_**isn't**_** my ****favorite****! Don't worry, Sally will get SOMEONE. ;D ) Please leave ideas below! And also, I never seem to get a lot of reviews, so.. review!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFic!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I opened my eyes and reached over to my alarm and after a couple tries, I managed to slam the button.

*TICK TICK TICK*

Dangit! Wrong one.

I sat up and unplugged the rotten little noise maker. Then I realized that when I would plug it back in, it would be set to 12am. _Crap. __I reset it later_, I thought to myself as I grabbed a tank top, shorts (Not too short! Oh my- I'm not THAT type of girl!), undergarments, socks, some sneakers and dragged myself into my bathroom.

I took a quick shower, flew into my clothes (not literally), I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair (as best as I could to my ability) and put it into a ponytail, and put on some lipstick (I don't like makeup). I looked up into the mirror, satisfied. Even though I'm not a girly-girl, maybe today will be the day my (kelp head of a) best friend sweeps me off my feet and after a kiss, we ride off into the sunset together like in the movies...

Probably not. Sigh.

I went downstairs and found my mom, Athena, cooking a healthy breakfast. My mother is a total orangic food freak. Which is good because it keeps us healthy and strong. Oh.. And she's awesome!

She is a top-notch lawyer and investor, not to mention that she is good at _**EVERYTHING**_. Weaving? Check. Sewing? Check. Gardening? Yep (Though not as good as my crazy great-Aunt Demeter!). Cooking? Duh. Best lie detector ever? Uh huh.

Anyways, that's why we live in a penthouse. Though I wouldn't care where we lived as long as she was with me. Totally makes up for my crappy highschool life.

Anyways, I quickly ate my breakfast (french toast, pear slices & tea (I can't stand coffee)), grabbed my backpack and kissed my mom on the cheek. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had no- Oh, never mind. I probably forgot what day it is.."

I gave her a confused look before heading towards the door.

"See you later, mom!" I called over my shoulder.  
>"Alright. Goodbye, Annabeth. Stay safe and don't talk to strangers!" I rolled my eyes.<br>"I know, Mom! I learned that in pre-k! Bye!" I called again.  
>"Bye, dear!"<p>

* * *

><p>As I rode in the elevator I got out my cellphone. I opened up my texts and started to walk out of the building<p>

_Me: Hey Thals!_  
><em>Thalia: Annie, it isn't even 8 yet. Go back to sleep.<em> **(AN: Guys, I want to write Thalia with well-written spelling. She might be tough, but isn't stupid!)**

Oh, I should probably mention that I have a few bffs.

_Me: What!? You're going to be majorly late! Get up girl! It's a school day! Friday, remember?_  
><em>Thalia: It's not-<em>

I didn't get to finish reading her text because I heard a horn beep. Startled, I looked up from my phone and realized I was about a foot away from curb, and there he was. My bftiabf (Best Friend That is a Boy Forever. We were 9, okay!?), with dreamiest sea-green eyes in the world, sitting in his small black car. My heart skipped a beat. I had to do everything in my willpower not to melt into an Annabeth puddle.

"P-Percy!" I stammered. Curses.

He chuckled. "That's my name! Need a lift, Wise Girl?"

"I.. Uhh.. I could just- Maybe.. Umm..."

Smooth, Annabeth. Real smooth.

"Did a seriously just hear a Wise Girl stutter? It's a miracle!" He chuckled again. "C'mon, please let me drive you." I blushed.  
>"I do have legs, you know."<p>

Then, out of no where, it started to rain. A lot. I hate you, Zeus.

Right.. I should probably tell you that my friends (& our families) and I have this thing with greek mythology. Long story..

"R-Right. Uh.. yes. I could use a ride.."

He laughed and got out of the car. I gave him a confused look and he grinned mischievously. Uh-oh.

He ran over to me and picked me up bridal style, making me turn bright red. "Put me down! I'm going to get soaked! Wait, scratch that. I already am!" I hissed.

"Only if you say, "Percy is such a gentleman that carries the his amazing bftiab in the world to his car, bridal style!"  
>"I can't say that," I replied with a frown.<br>"Why not?" he wined.  
>"Because it would be complimenting myself."<br>"Only you would say that because you have too much pride."  
>"And <em>you<em> have a brain full of kelp," I said cheekily. "Now put me down!"  
>"I thought my brain was full of seaweed?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "No, it has a shell of seaweed and is filled with kelp. Happy? Now, put me down!"  
>"Fine."<p>

He put me down and led me over to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I was drenched with water and so was he, but we didn't care. I raised an eyebrow at the door.

"For you, princess," he said sarcastically before bowing. I rolled my eyes again.  
>"I'm not a princess," I replied as I got into the car and he shut the door for me.<br>"But you look like one," he said with a small blush as he got in his side of the car. Wait... Oh never mind..  
>"No," I replied. "I look like a soaking-wet teenaged girl that is late for school."<br>"School?" he asked with a confused look.  
>"Yes, Percy. School. It's a place where kids and teens go during weekdays," I said sarcastically.<br>"Sorry to be rude, Your Majesty," he said with a smirk. "But it is Saturday. That means no "school" today. So, wanna go to back to my house? My mom is home! We can stuff our faces with blue cookies!"  
>"What?!" I checked my phone. Sure enough, it was Saturday. "Hmm.. Fine. Take me to your lea- I mean.. mother!" He chuckled before starting the car. I quickly texted my mom.<p>

_Me: Mom! How come you didn't tell me it was Saturday?_  
><em>Mom: Sorry, Annabeth! I thought I was going crazy and forgot what day it was. I thought it was Friday! Are you going to come home or hang out with some friends? I am home today so I don't mind if you bring some over.<em>  
><em>Me: Going over to Percy's. He already picked me up.<em>  
><em>Mom: As much as I dislike how sassy he is, go get the boy already! ;)<em>

I blushed.

_Me: Mom!_

"Who you texting, Annie?" Percy asked as he leaned over to see my phone. I leaned farther to the door. He whined.  
>"One, don't call me Annie. Two, none of your business. Three, eyes on the road!" I said sternly.<br>"Sorry," he replied sheepishly before turning back to the road. "I mean.. Sorry, _Your Highness_," he smirked.  
>"Stop being such a <em>royal<em> pain, Percy," I snickered.  
>"Oh my gods, you're annoying," he grumbled.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "I might be, but you love me anyways," I teased.

The rest of the car ride went in silence.

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

Annabeth was texting someone. It was so awkward sitting there in silence while she texted. I couldn't resist to see who she was texting, so I leaned over.

"Who you texting, Annie?" I asked. She leaned away.  
>"One, don't call me Annie. Two, none of your business. Three, eyes on the road!" she said sternly. She can be scary..<br>"Sorry," I replied sheepishly before turning back to the road. "I mean.. Sorry, _Your Highness_," I smirked.  
>"Stop being such a <em>royal<em> pain, Percy," she snickered. Dang, she's good at this game.  
>"Oh my gods, you're annoying," I grumbled.<p>

She rolled her eyes. "I might be, but you love me anyways," she teased.

_I know that. But do you?_, I added silently.

The rest of the car ride went even more awkward than before, but we finally made it to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the fluff? Good? Bad? Review, please! It only takes a few seconds of your time! Also.. follow! And I have no clue how many chapters I will write of this story.. But I kind of want it to last for a long time. If I can manage 100 Chapters.. Omg...<strong>

**And here is not really a spoiler, but more of a note..**  
><strong>I will not have a crazed-cheerleader, but a special someone that we all hate... And I will eventually will include Octavian. Not a lot because I'd much rather puke than even say his name...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**  
><strong>Okay, when I write this, I posted the first chapter about 3 hours ago or something. Don't know when you see this chapter, lol. <strong>

**Anyways.. I got no reviews so far. :( But I got lots of favorites and follows, yay! :D So... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Each review counts! :I**

**So yea... DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, duh.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Percy POV<em>

As I opened up the door for Annabeth, the sweet smell of my mom's freshly baked blue cookies was in the air. I ran to the kitchen, beating Annabeth, and picked up a stack of them. I also stuffed three in my mouth. Annabeth and my mom were cracking up. I blushed and glared at them.

"Percy, don't talk with your mouthful," she smiled. It's so great to have a mom that has never scolded me (except when I do something _really_ bad!).

Annabeth grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "These are so good, Mrs. Jackson! Oh my gods.. it's like... oh my gods... Mmmm.."

My mom chuckled. "Thank you, and how many time do I have to tell you to call me Sally?" she asked as she poured four glasses of milk.

I looked at the fourth glass with a curious look before looking at my mom. She smiled and said one word...

"Poseidon." And I raced to the living room, jumping over the couch and landing next to him. How did I not see him when I came in?!

I better explain... **(AN: YOU ONLY HAVE TO READ THE ITALIC IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!)** _You see, my mom and my dad never got a chance to get married before I was born. So, they planned to get married AFTER I was born. Well... My dad had a business trip planned to go to Italy before the wedding. He never liked flying (and still doesn't) so he took a boat (his favorite way to travel but there were storms... He got lost at sea. He never saw me when I was born._

_5 years later, he comes home. You can imagine my mom's experssion. She really thought she was seeing a ghost. But, as he explained, he washed up on the shore of an island in a raft. Apparently, he was in a coma for four and a half years. Eventually he came home and they finally married._

But recently, he was gone for three days at a different business meeting in Florida.

"Hi, Percy," my dad said as we watched TV.  
>"Hey, Dad. How was your trip?"<br>"Fine, just boring. I see Annabeth is over. How is Athena?" my dad flinched. Athena and him have a long history. They fought over a company which Athena won and later renamed "Athens". They still hate each other, but they don't mind Annabeth and I hanging out. Thank the gods..

"I don't know, haven't seen her lately. But I think she's fine, Annabeth doesn't seem too be worrying."  
>"That's good."<p>

We talked for a while more before he eventually went upstairs to unpack his things, and I fell asleep on the couch because I ate all those cookies, completely forgetting Annabeth was at my house.

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth POV<em>

I saw Percy run out of the kitchen, and I knew not to disturb him. His father doesn't talk much mostly because he doesn't have time with all his work. I knew this was going to probably the only time he'll see him all week.

As he ran out of the kitchen, Sally and I started talking while I helped her with the dishes.

"That boy.." I shook my head, smiling.  
>"That <em>cute<em> boy," Sally said with a wink. I turned red.  
>"You-"<br>"Know? Of course I do! I'm not oblivious to things like that, you know. Plus with all that blushing you do!" she laughed. My face went darker.  
>"Does he...?"<p>

Sally turned to me and hugged me. She is so sweet..

"Honey," she began. "Even if I knew, which I do, it wouldn't be for me to say. It is up to him to break your heart, or sweep you off your feet! Though I hope he doesn't break your heart, Annabeth."

I nodded my head slowly in agreement before handing her another cookie-dough covered bowl.

"Why don't you go watch a movie or something? I can finish up here."  
>"Alright," I replied before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I saw someone on the couch fast asleep.<p>

Percy.

My hear pounded. _I hope I don't wake him up... He looks so peaceful.. oh my- is that drool?_, I silently laughed.

"You drool when you sleep," I whispered after covering him up with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain.." I kissed him on the cheek, with a bright pink face.

_Why did I do that?! I'm an idiot!_

And I grabbed my purse before rushing out of their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg... how was the fluff?! Did I do well? And I'm actually saving the evil highschool life for later.. Muahaha! REVIEW.. PLEASE. Sorry, this chapter was meant to be short.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**  
><strong>Okay, I have a bit to explain, huh? Alright.. Well, first of all I haven't been writing because of holidays and personal stuffs. I also have quite a bit of work to catch up on but I will still try to keep writing again. Sorry about that break.. Here is the long-anticipated chapter! (DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Annabeth<span>_

I didn't realize I was practically running down the streets, trying to make it back to my home until I was about 4 blocks away from Percy's. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Why did you do that?!_, my brain moaned. _I thought we agreed, __**no kissing**__,__either it be forehead or lips!_

_Because I have control of her lips and I do what I have to do which is stopping __**YOU**__ from keeping her from not falling in love, brain! Her legs follow your orders not mine, sadly. Why can't she fall in love anyways? It's so romantic and perfect, _my heart replied.

_Because Percy would hate her and it isn't good for her future! How is she ever going to finish college when a boyfriend wants to go on dates instead of studying?_

_Whatever._

After catching my breath and stopping the mental argument, I started to walk to the nearest _StarBucks_. I pushed open the door and I was greeted by a huge hug. I realized it was Piper.

When she finally let go, we walked over to the nearest table.

Piper is one of my many best friends. But as like many of my other friends, she is not my age. I'm 16 (like Percy) and she is 15 with her boyfriend 15 and a half.

"What has gotten you so out of breath?" she asked. "Mom pestering you about college again? Man, when is she ever going to learn that you have already chose your entire future yourself?" she laughed.  
>"Umm.. No. It's.. it's a long story. Let's just leave it at that." She studied me cautiously.<br>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have just saw your crush recently," she smirked.  
>"I-I don't have a crush.."<br>"If you don't, then why are you blushing? And Annie, **everyone** has a crush, whether they admit it or not."

I looked down at my feet in my chair, not saying a word. I could see her smirk getting wider from the corner of my eye.

"I'm going to get us some drink. Don't think you're getting out of this, missy. I _will_ find out who you like," she stated and went to the cashier.

I looked up at the table instead of my feet once she left. _I can't believe this is happening_, I thought to myself. _I just want to go home and cry into my pillow. Why did fate make me go into here and make me go crashing into her?_

Tea in a coffee container getting placed in front of me shook me from my thoughts. I shyly looked up to a smiling Piper.

"Tell me about him. I want to try and guess who he is, it'll be a fun game. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, you know."  
>"Fine."<br>"Good, now tell me!"  
>"Well, he is a friend of mine."<br>"Go on," she said with a roll of her eyes. I carefully picked up my tea and took a sip.  
>"He's kind and sweet. Friendly.. so very friendly. He is everything I am not."<br>"PERCY!" she yelled and jumped up. The entire restaurant looked our way and I glared at her. "Sorry," she whispered with a blush and sat down.  
>"Be quiet! I don't want the whole world knowing! And how'd you guess it so quickly?"<br>"Sorry," she repeated. "And it's because he fits the description perfectly! Oh, how did I not see it sooner?! Percabeth! Perfect! That's your new couple name!" she said eagerly.  
>"Couple name?" I hissed. "You just found out I liked him and you're already giving us a <em>couple name<em>?"

"Sweetie," she began. "If I have my way, you will be dating in less than a month. You have my word," she stated and took a sip of her coffee.  
>"<em>What?<em> I can't even explain how horrid that idea is!"  
>"Whaddya mean?"<br>"I can't date him! He would hate me if he even found out I liked him!" I said exasperatedly.

She started to giggle. A lot.

"What?"  
>"Annabeth, you got something wrong."<br>"What's that?"  
>"I don't think you like him."<br>"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious that I do?"  
>"Well, sure you like him but there's something else."<br>"What?"  
>"I think you are <em>in love<em> with him."

**That was short and it really didn't turn out the way I'd hoped. Oh well. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**  
><strong>So.. I got a chance to write. Yay! And guys I'm sorry it's taking forever just for the first day we see her in school, it's just that this story isn't really focusing on their it or not, there's another reason why I am calling the story "Only in Dreams". It's about their dreams, not just what they think is impossible (them being a couple)!<strong>

**Anyways... Review? Please? I got none last chapter... (sad face)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth POV<em>

As I sat on my bed, I felt water falling down my cheeks. I touched it and stared at my wet finger.

_I'm actually crying... STOP IT! Annabeth Chase does __**not**__ cry and does not fall in love! Wait.. am I seriously talking to myself?_, my brain scowled.  
><em>Oh, shut up! I am broken, let me mend myself, brain! Oh my gods, you're such a moron, brain!<em>, my heart scolded.

I threw my pillow at the wall in frustration. After glaring a bit at where the pillow fell, I dragged myself into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck.

My hair had turned into an afro, my cheeks were red with anger and depression, and my eyes were blood-shut. Yea, a wreck.

After calming myself down a bit, I managed to undress myself and stepped into a hot steamy shower. I rinsed myself off and conditioned my barely-tamable hair. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I brushed my hair so it didn't look like a rats' nest and instead a salon-doo, and pulled it into a ponytail. I changed into my pjs (sweats and a tank top) and stared into the mirror again. I looked like "normal Annabeth" again.

I made my bed and grabbed my phone as I flopped down on it. I read about a thousand texts from Piper, such as..

_annie! wat clrs do u want on the Percabeth tshirts? black and blond to match ur guys hair clrs? or green and gray for ur guys eyes?_  
><em>annie! why arnt u responding? i need help with the posters!<em>  
><em>annabeth are u not rspnding cus I called u "annie"?<em>  
><em>what do u want to wear on ur first date? i need your opinion! dresses don't pick themselves u know!<em>

I rolled my eyes and grumbled at what we (my friends and I) call "Piper's Aphrodite mode". It's when she gets all girly and the total opposite of her usual self.

Ignoring at what messages Piper had sent me, I stared at the only friend I have that would be sweet enough to talk to about this situation on my contacts list on my phone.

Hazel.

See, Piper is... well, as you can see, Piper. And Thalia is too though for this kind of thing. Hazel is sweet and caring, and is too shy to talk to anyone else about my lov life, even our friends. It's just that type of thing.

Hesitantly, I tapped on the text button next to Hazel's name.

_Me: Hazel.. You there?_  
><em>Hazel: Yes. Hi, Annabeth.<em>  
><em>Me: Hi, Hazel. Um..<em>  
><em>Hazel: Is there something wrong? Are you okay? Should I come over?<em>  
><em>Me: ..Yes.<em>  
><em>Hazel: Okay.. Is it as important as a SSS?<em>  
><em>Me: Yea..<em>  
><em>Hazel: Oh.. Okay, don't worry! I'm coming!<em>

I turned off my phone and putted it back on the end table. I went over to my mom's office and saw her working away. I knocked gently on the open door. She looked over at my curiously.

"Hey, mom?"  
>"Yes, dear?"<br>"Hazel is coming over for a sleepover."  
>"Okay, I won't bug you. After I get all this done I am going straight to bed."<br>"Alright, and can I order a pizza?"  
>"Sweetie, I always let you use your credit card. You know that. I trust you when and how much to spend."<br>"Okay, then. Thanks and g'night mom."  
>"Good night, Annabeth."<p>

Yea... so you probably kind of understand what an "SSS" is now. Well, as you heard, it's a sleepover. It stands for "Super Sad Sleepover". Hazel and I don't tell our other friends about them. It's a me-and-her type of thing.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. I dialed in the number for "Perfect Pizzas". I ordered two large pizzas, pepperoni and olives on both, and two large two-liter cokes. As soon as I hung up, I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Hazel standing there.

She dropped both of her sleepover bags and smothered me in a hug. Since she is only 14 and super tiny, it wasn't really a big smother.

She let go and picked up her bags again before following me into the house and into my bedroom. We flopped down on bean bags and sat with an awkward silence for a minute.

"So.. what's wrong?" she asked me curiously.  
>"Um.. Piper and Percy."<br>"What about them?"  
>"Well, you don't already know.. but.. IreallylikePercyasinnotfriendshipwayandItoldPiperandshestartedtofreakoutandshestartedtomakeuscouplenamesewhichmadeMEstarttofreakoutandthenshesaidIwasactuallyinlovewithhimsoIsattherewithahugelookofnervousnessbeforedartingoutoftherestuarantandrunninghomebeforecryingalotonmybedthenIfixedmyselfupthenyoucame and here I am crying again," I breathed as I started to burst into tears.<p>

Hazel stared at me for second then she pulled me into a big hug. We sat there for a couple minutes as I cried into her shirt and she rubbed my back like I was a preschooler who just lost their teddy bear.

"Annabeth," she finally said. "Let's just watch some comedy movies and eat chocolate for now, okay? You need a break, so just for tonight, forget about everything, especially Percy. Tomorrow morning, we can sit down and chat about it. But until then, forget about this entire thing. Okay?"

I looked up into her eyes and nodded my head. We heard a knock at the door when we stood up.

"Who's that?" she asked.  
>"Pizza."<br>"YAY!" she screamed before running downstairs. I laughed before following her.

And through out the whole night, as much as I tried to stop it, Percy kept coming back into my mind.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**  
><strong>I grinned from ear to ear when I saw I got more reviews! In fact, I'm going to start replying to them! :) You can find ALL of the replies at the end of the story! :) Anyways.. here's the chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Percy POV<em>

I was lazily flopped out on the couch in my pjs at 12pm with a cover on top of me, eating cereal and watching my favorite Disney movies (The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo, don't judge!) on Sunday morning when my mom walked into the living room. When she saw me, she rolled her eyes but was smiling anyways.

"Why don't you go out and play or something? What are your friends doing?"  
>"Eating, sleeping, texting, or doing what I'm doing," I shrugged.<br>"Why don't go do something else besides acting like a lazy boy?"  
>"Because I am a lazy boy."<p>

She shook her head with the same smile still on her face, as she went over to the wall and got the phone. I gave her a curious look.

"Get dressed and meet me in the car or no blue cookies for a month," she warned as she dialed in a number. I gave her wide eyes before rushing up to my room to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<br>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth POV<em>

I woke up by a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I sat up faster than the speed of light. I looked over to my left to find a smiling Hazel.

"Hey there, Sleepy Pants. Wanna go get some breakfast?"  
>"What time is it?"I grumbled.<br>"Time for breakfast. Come on, get up!"  
>"Fine.."<p>

I got up and went downstairs in to the kitchen with Hazel in our pjs. She sat down at one of the barstools on the island and watched me carefully make some french toast for the both of us.

"Okay. What time is it?" I moaned.  
>"3am.." she practically whispered.<br>"WHY DID YOU GET ME UP?"  
>"We need to talk."<br>"At 3 in the morning?!"  
>"People tend to say more than they mean to when they aren't awake," she explained. "And besides.. this is usually when I get up."<br>"_Why?!_"  
>"I live with Death Breath," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He goes to bed at 12am and wakes up at 2am," she explained.<br>"So that's why he always looks like a zombie!" I laughed.  
>"Or a vampire!" she joked.<p>

We finished our food and she helped me with the dishes.

"So," she said awkwardly. "Do you wanna talk about it or..?"  
>"Yea, I guess," I said quietly. "But what happens if my mom wakes up and listens-in on our conversation?" I asked.<br>"She already went off for work. I saw her."  
>"What? She usually leaves at 5:30."<br>"Something about watching the cousins?"  
>"Figures."<br>"Yea... So.. what do you want to talk about first?" she asked.

I just stood there for a second, staring at my feet with a thousand thoughts going through me all at once. I looked up at her and gave her a calculating look.

"I just have a question for now.."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Do you agree with Piper or with me? Do you think I like him?.." I looked away from her into the window at the city view. "Or love him?"  
>"How would I know? Besides.. we're just teenagers. I don't think we should worry about love and whatnot yet. Just see if you like him."<p>

I nodded my head and went over to my room to get ready for the day.

We were lounging around the house 'till a little bit after 12 when I got a call on my phone. I opened it up to see Percy's home phone. I wearily glared at it until Hazel came over to me and looked at it. She laughed.

"Answer it!"

I was surprised to hear it was Percy's mom. She said to meet us at Central Park. I agreed before rushing with Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>Why does Annabeth got to make everything so dramatic? Ugg, Annabeth. Don't act like your in a book because you arent! You're in fanfiction! There<strong>

_Amethystgirly_ - Cool idea! I would like to see how this ends up!  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Thank you! Haha, nice to hear! :)**  
><em>the doctor<em>-  
>I like it a good amount of fluff.<br>It was also really good fluff.  
>please update it's a really good story and I want to find out what happens next.<br>_**My Reply**_** - Thank you for all the reviews you gave me and I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story! Always great to see fellow "Whovians" loving my stories. :D**  
><em>ThePercyJacksonOracle<em> - Pretty amazing Story!  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Thank you so much!**

**Sadly, when you are logged in as a guest, I cannot tell who is who, so I recommend registering for FanFiction if you can. But here are my replies anyways..**  
><em>Guest Review #1 <em>- love it!  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Yay!**  
><em>Guest Review #2 <em>- Soooo good  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Thank you so very much!**  
><em>Guest Review #3 <em>- Plz update  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - I'm writing as fast as I can! xD Interrupted by so many things. My Thanksgiving break ends in three days so I'm going to try to write as much as I can!**  
><em>Guest Review #1 <em>- I liked it. I really did.  
>I think that if you wrote a little in Percys perspective it might help the story make a little more sense.<br>Though I completely understand if you don't want to do that, it has lots of potential,I can't wait for the next chapter.  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Yea, I was planning to hold off a lot of Percy perpective until next chapter. He needs some lovey-dovey thoughts too! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I like life not-so-much only because I wish I was Annabeth. Other than that I love life. But still. She gets Percy. :( Whatever. I get kitties. 3**

**We finally get to see a bit more Percy POV. So, yay. On to the story..**

_Percy POV_

I sat there on a Central Park bench with my mom. She had a closed black bag sitting on the ground next to us, but she refused to tell me what was inside. Of course, with ADHD and everything else I supposedly have, I kept doing everything I could to get it out of her. No budge. Every time I asked she would say,

"It's a surprise," with a smile.

After for what seemed like forever, my friends started coming by. At first it was Jason and Piper (holding hands), Leo, Calypso and Frank, Thalia and Nico (who were standing kind of close with both pink cheeks) Hazel.. and Annabeth. The best one of all.

_Stop thinking like that!_, I scolded myself. _She doesn't like you!_

They all stood around the bench my mom and I were sitting on, with the same confused look as I. My mother just smiled more.

"So, what's in the bag?" Jason asked.  
>"A picnic," my mother smiled.<br>"You managed to pack a big of enough picnic to feed 11 teens and one adult?" Annabeth said with a surprised look.  
>"Sweetie, 11 teenagers is one Percy. I'm actually feeding 22 people, if you think about it," my mother chuckled and my friends all started laughing. I turned deep red.<br>"Come on, I'm hungry!" Thalia said as she took off for the nearest tree toward the playground. This time we all laughed.

My mother took out the blanket while my friends took off to go take the playground from the little kids. I helped my mom with the plates and silverware while my mom did the food and my friends hung out at the playground.

I noticed how some plates were already placed before I got to them. I reached into the basket to get the napkins when my hand brushed up against another hand but it wasn't my mom's. I looked up to find a faintly-smiling Annabeth. I tried to stop my blush but I had no prevail.

"Didn't you notice me, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.  
>"Uh, no?" She rolled her eyes.<br>"Kelp head," she said with another roll of her eyes.  
>"Wise Gurl!"<br>"Will you two stop arguing and help me?" my mother laughed. We both turned pink and nodded our heads.

We finished setting everything up and called our friends over. They all started grabbing food and every once in a while, tossing a piece at each other. Within 30 minutes, everyone was full and we had tons of leftovers.

"Hey, Pipes?" Jason smiled mischievously. Piper didn't seem to notice his evil little smile.  
>"Yes, Jase?"<p>

He grabbed a PB&J sandwich and threw it at her face. We all laughed and she started to.. growl?

"You will regret that, Jason Grace!"  
>"I will?" he smirked.<br>"Yes!"  
>"How, honey bun?"<br>"Like this, _honey bun_!"

She grabbed the ketchup bottle and started squirting it all over him. Eventually, everyone was involved in this food-fight. We were all covered head-to-toe in leftovers and all laughing our heads off. When we were done cleaning up the picnic, everyone went home except Annabeth, my mom and I.

"Want me to take you home, Annabeth?" my mom asked.  
>"I don't want to ruin your car, Sally.." My mother laughed.<br>"I always keep towels in the trunk for cases like this, honey."  
>"Okay then."<p>

After some arguing between Annabeth and I for shotgun, we were both laughing in the backseat.

We arrived at Annabeth's apartment building and I took her in there. When we made it to her door, she started talking.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Perseus."  
>"What? We're being old fashioned now?" She rolled her eyes.<br>"Thank you for the wonderful time, _Seaweed Brain_."  
>"Your welcome, <em>Wise Gurl<em>."

She surprised me with a hug, but instead of pulling away, she put her hands on my necklace and our noses were inches a part. We stood there forever with deep red cheeks and then we were leaning in, but she immediately pulled away when she heard the door nob moving. The door opened to reveal her mother, Athena.

"Hello, Percy," she smiled. I was still pink. "Come to drop my daughter off?"  
>"Uh.. yes?"<br>"What a gentleman! Thank you."  
>"Um.. no problem."<p>

She let Annabeth walk in and shut the door carefully. Then I finally realized what happened and I stood there, outside of the door in shock.

_I almost kissed Annabeth! I almost- wait.. does she like me?! ...No. She can't. It was just the heat of the moment. That will never happen again. Ever. Maybe in my dreams, but that's where it's going to stay._

**Did I break your feels? I bet I did. I hope I did. Let me have control of your feels!**

_Guest _- Please update! I was wondering if you could make the chapters longer so that I could get more of the feels,I love this so much!  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - I am, I am! And I have been planning on it but certain scenes don't have much to write. I am so glad you are enjoy it though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am writing another chapter. Here it is, I guess. Anyways.. So.. I made this one longer because someone asked and I totally agree with them so.. yea. Here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth POV<em>

I stood in front of the school, books in hand and my backpack around my shoulder. I didn't want to walk in there. Percy was in there. And there was a big chance I was going to run into him. And how was I supposed to explain why I _almost kissed him_ yesterday? Impossible. I didn't want to exist right then.

You know that feeling when you forgot/didn't do your homework? Or when you come in late to school and walk into the class and everyone stares at you? Yea, that feeling. Well, that's the feeling I had. Where I wanted to die or melt into a puddle. Anything would be better than walking into that building.

I realized I was going to have to keep the secret from the rest of my friends, especially Piper. If she found out, the whole school would know and start "shipping" "Percabeth". That would be a nightmare come true.

So there I stood, not moving, staring at the school. Then I felt a pat on my back. I turned my head to see Thalia standing next to me.

"Hey, Annie," she said. I smiled weakily.  
>"Don't call me Annie." She ignored what I replied.<br>"Annie, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Something is bothering you."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"No."<br>"Yes! Usually you would do anything to get into school and start learning," she said with a look of disgust. "Why are you just standing here?"  
>"Because I am marveling at the school's architecture," I said as I slowly moved my hand in front of me in the direction of the building. She eyed me carefully and I felt my palms sweating.<p>

Thalia is a very good lie detector so you can never tell when she is going to pounce on you and your lies. She is like a jury gone rebel, very scary.

"Egg head!" she laughed and ruffled my hair. I mentally let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Haha.." I laughed nervously.<br>"Whatever. Come on.. As much as I hate this place, my dad will kill me if I don't go. That means no allowance." I rolled my eyes and she started to drag me in.

* * *

><p><strong>-YOUR FEELS HATE THIS LINEBREAK P.S. Fast forwarding in time a bit.-<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt my stomach churn when I saw Percy in the halls and I of course knew it wasn't because I was hungry. He was bright pink when he noticed me, and I was the same. He probably hates me. Oh, joy. And then he started to walk toward me. I wanted to run away, but that's not me. Annabeth Chase is a strong girl, one who stands her ground. And that's just what I was going to do.<p>

"Hi, Annabeth," he said awkwardly.  
>"Hi, Percy.."<br>"How was your day?"  
>"It's still some-what morning, Seaweed Brain."<br>"Yea. Sorry. You're right. I'm an idiot sometimes.. Anyways, about yesterday.." he stared at his feet.  
>"We can just forget about it," I shrugged. "Heat of the moment, right?" Why?! I can't do this... I have to tell him! No. That would be idiotic.<br>"Yea.." he scratched his neck awkwardly. "Anyways, Wise Gurl.. Wanna go to lunch?" he blushed. "N-not like a date I meant- like it's t-time to go to lunch.. our friends are waiting.." I rolled my eyes.

_I am totally going to make him the awkward one in this situation_, I thought to myself. _He's already ruined me without even knowing._ In fact, no matter how tough I might of seemed at that moment, I felt like a falling skyscraper inside, shattering to pieces.

"Yes, kelp head. Let's go," I said through a fake smile.

He returned the smile and we started to walk through the halls but I kept thinking of the smile he had given me in except it was weary a little bit. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked as we got into the lunch line.  
>"Good," I looked into his dreamy- I mean normal- green eyes.<br>"Thalia ask you to do her homework again, yet?"  
>"No," I replied as I grabbed a pear.<br>"Weird," he chuckled. "Is she sick or something?"

I flinched. In the morning, Thalia will always ask me to do her homework unless she is sick or goes into "lie detector mode". I tried to think up a cover-up.

"She had remembered that she had forgotten her bag at home so uh she rushed home to get it and by the time she got back she was just in time for school."

"She woke up early enough to do all of that? Impossible!"

Luckily, I had reached the end of the lunch line before I had to explain so I hurried off to my table where I was greeted by my friends. But then _he_ sat down next to me. I felt like I was going to die and my cheeks were bright pink.

"Hey, Annie? You okay, girl? You sick? Your cheeks are pink.. are you too hot?" Piper asked.  
>"Uh.. no," I said and my cheeks turned pinker. Percy looked at me strangely and Thalia started eyeing me.<br>"Hey, Egg Head? C'mon, follow me," Thalia said as she got up, grabbed my hand and lead me to the girls restroom.

I stood over against the counter, staring at the sink. She was leaning against the wall behind me, studying me with her icy blue eyes that I could see on the mirror out of the corner of my eye.

"Spit it out." I winced.  
>"Spit what out?"<br>"The truth," she said as her eyes looked over to the door then back at me.  
>"What truth?"<p>

She walked over to me, put a hand on my back with her head hovering above my shoulder. She let out a small sigh and looked up at herself in the mirror.

"You know what I mean, Annabeth."

I felt my nervousness levels rising slowly. She only ever called me Annabeth in a situation like this. I'd rather have her call me "Annie" then be in a situation like this and listen to her call me Annabeth. I looked her in the eye.

"When we were little... you know how you used to always tease me about liking Percy?"  
>"Well, yea. I remember our whole childhood."<br>"You were right... I like Percy."  
>"I knew it!"<br>"What?"  
>"I figured it out when we were 13. You started to realize you liked him when he accidentally kissed you on the cheek during Finding Nemo, right?"<br>"…. Yes."  
>"And you started to love him when he came back from that island cruise and kept talking about that native that said she liked him, huh?"<br>"I-I don't love him.."  
>"Maybe you aren't such an Egg Head after all."<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>"Well, for one, you say you don't love him when you're obviously imploding with love. And two, you haven't kissed him yet!"<br>"Thalia.. Romance like that only happens in movies and dreams."  
>"You're a liar, Annie."<br>"So you mean you are having that same type of love with Nico? A movie-like love?"  
>"<em>Shut up!<em>"  
>"Exactly," I sighed. "Only in dreams."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IF I BROKE YOUR FEELS THEN I TOTALLY WIN! YUSH!<strong>

**Don't worry. I will heal your feels soon. In fact, I am planning on writing their whole lives together.**

_ThePercyJacksonOracle _- I love how in this story, even Athena ships Percabeth.  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Well, mothers know best. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**  
><strong>So many reviews. And I hope you guys realize, every review makes me want to cry and cry and cry... I AM NOT HORMONAL! (Yes I did warn you about the T rating, that will be the only time it actually reaches T.. I hope!)<strong>

**So.. Review some more?**

* * *

><p><span><em>Percy POV<em>

I sat down next to Annabeth at the lunch table. I really wanted to know why Thalia wouldn't ask Annie to do her work for her. She always does. Unless..

_What is Annabeth lying about?_

I eyed her carefully and I then realized she was pink. Was she still nervous about what.. erm.. happened earlier? The talk, I mean..

"Hey, Annie? You okay, girl? You sick? Your cheeks are pink.. are you hot?" Piper asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

_Yes, she is hot. But not in the way you are thinking.._, I thought to myself and stared at Annabeth. _STOP THAT!_

"Uh.. no," she practically whispered and her cheeks went redder. I caught her eye for a second and gave her a confused look. _Does she like me? Is she flushed because of me? No... no! She doesn't like you! Cut that out!_

It was like no matter what I did, Annabeth and her perfect curls, bravery, knowledge.. everything, kept coming back to my mind. It was like someone was replacing everything I knew with Annabeth.

"Hey, Egg Head? C'mon, follow me," Thalia interrupted and lead her a way.

I got up to follow them, but Leo shoved me down and started shaking his head.

"Are you an idiot?"  
>"What's wrong?" I asked. Leo, Piper, and Jason shook their heads. Hazel and Frank were too busy chatting away, ignoring the rest of the world, to mind the four of us and Nico was staring at where Thalia had been with a depressed look.<br>"They're having a girl talk!" Jason hissed. I looked over at Piper and she was still shaking her head.

"Ignore those two, they are the idiots," Piper said with a roll of her eyes. "I have no clue which state, country, or even world Jason and Leo came from, but girls don't really ever have those types of "talks". And I'm pretty sure men are to awkward to actually have that talk with each other."

The three of us blushed and Piper kept talking.

"I guess it is sort of that type of talk, but not really. Thalia looked like she was about to squeeze every single romantic detail out of Annabeth," Piper said with a sigh.

_So she doesn't like me.. She was just afraid of our friends finding out we kissed and teasing us for eternity... I guess that's what I get for crushing on a girl who is impossible for me to have. She has a huge future ahead of her, I'm probably lucky if I even get out of high-school._

_Maybe I have to prove it to her that I can be the guys that is perfect for her! Or maybe I could just win her heart. Both would take a while but she's worth it. She deserves everything. I guess I just have to win her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>-Don't let your feels worry, that was just part one of this chapter. :3 Here is Annabeth..-<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth POV<em>

When I got home from school, I flopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels. My mother then came downstairs and started to make spaghetti and a bunch of different sides for dinner. When I couldn't find anything to watch, I sighed in defeat and then I decided to go do some homework.

I went upstairs to my room, but before I could even get out my books, I got a message on my phone from a number I didn't know. I tried calling the number to see who it was, but I got no answer. I looked at the message and it said:

_Check your email. -YSA_

I tried to figure out who or what "YSA" was or meant but I had no luck. Worried it was a stalker or something, I still opened up my email. I clicked on the email that said "YSA #1" as the subject. Then I saw something really adorable.

It was a white background with two kittens kissing, and hearts all over. Except the hearts will blue, which was weird but I didn't think much of it because I was so distracted by the kittens. I ran downstairs to ask what she thought "YSA" meant.

"Are you sure you're Annabeth? Because you don't seem very bright," she laughed as she served our food. "Think sweetie, think. The name is so simple it's incredible."

I tried and I tried but I couldn't seem to understand what it meant.

"Your Secret Admirer," she chuckled.

I have an admirer?

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Every day I got flooded with letters in my locker, messages on my phone, emails, flowers and chocolates on my desk, the whole package. I couldn't help but hope Leo wasn't playing a prank on me. Or that this was all Percy. But it couldn't be Percy because he doesn't like me. If he did, he would of kissed instead of having that talk with me in the hallway.<p>

Every time I got a new email or text, I knew it had to be one of my friends. For one, how would they know all my favorites, especially the ones I only tell my close friends? Two, how would they have my email and phone number?

But I didn't try to investigate, oh no. My secret admirer would come out when it was the right time. Besides, it's the whole point of it being secret and it is a lot more fun like that.

My friends found out the second day. They were all excited for me and all hoped I find out who it was real soon.

_"The sooner you figure out who it is, the sooner you get a boyfriend," Piper had squealed._  
><em>"I'm pretty sure I'd date him on the spot," I laughed.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Percy POV<em>

"The sooner you figure out who it is, the sooner you get a boyfriend," Piper squealed.  
>"I'm pretty sure I'd date him on the spot," Annabeth laughed.<p>

_Even if it's me? You'd date a Seaweed Brain?_

* * *

><p><em>doublekitcat<em> - Can you please explain if  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - What?**

_We're All Okay_ -  
>YASS, this is PERFECT!<br>That last line... Oh my gods... Perfect, so perfect...  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - Chapter 3 was pretty good, huh? ;)**

_awesomesauce333_ - Awesome!  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - I am sure Annabeth will 'love' that you think that her having feelings all over the place is awesome. :3**

_swordy10835_ -  
>WRITE more plz plz plz plz plz<br>amazing, plz write more of this story it is amazing  
><em><strong>My Reply<strong>_** - *cries tears of joy* You really think so?**


End file.
